


Gakuen Hetalia

by bravepolicej_deckerd2



Series: Hetalia [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: More characters to come, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravepolicej_deckerd2/pseuds/bravepolicej_deckerd2
Summary: First year at the new school, will it be easy for our students?
Relationships: 2P!Denmark/Sweden/Finland, Denmark/2P!Norway, Iceland/Seychelles (Hetalia), Wales/Nyo!Romano
Series: Hetalia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151417
Kudos: 2





	Gakuen Hetalia

Beatrice adjusted her collar as she walked into the World Academy building. Today’s the first day of school and everyone was supposed to find out their school schedule. Now she just had to find out where her homeroom class is. It was with a Scandinavia. Would it be with the one she knew or with a different one? She would find out once she entered the classroom. Let’s see, 254, 255, ah... 256. This is her dorm room for the duration of her stay here. Who would her roommates be? When she entered the room, the first thing she noticed was that there was three bed, two of them being set up like bunk beds. And one of them seemed more organized than the other.

“Is that our new roommate?” A new voice asked. _Who are they?_ Beatrice thought. One of the two walked out to reveal a woman with pale blonde hair, sunglasses sitting on top of her head, blue eyes, and the top of her shirt unbuttoned to reveal her chest. Her tie is nowhere to be seen. “Oh, who are you?” She asked. “Nyo!Sweden, Beatrice Oxenstierna,” the Swede replied. “2P!Nyo!Canada, Blakely Williams,” the other female stated. “Our other roommate is one of the micronations.” Someone fell off the top bunk bed. Someone with thick eyebrows and jet black hair. They didn’t even seem to realize it. “It’s Hutt River’s 2P. He’s a mess."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter's a bit short, but I thought it was time to bring Gakuen back. I have a blog for it as well. https://gakuen-hetalia.tumblr.com/


End file.
